Venice!
by Pyewacket75
Summary: AU Hameron fic. A young Allison Cameron visits Europe with her parents and meets handsome, blue-eyed Greg House in her travels. Only fun and romance can come from this. Rated M for sexual scenes and occasional language. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This idea came to me while I was making my morning latte. Why, I have no idea. It has nothing to do with coffee. Well..it might, but not directly. This is a Hameron AU fic. Not sure how many chapters it will be but it won't be a long one, as I'm still working on "Not All Change is Bad." So let thy smut commence!**_

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. David Shore does.

* * *

"Ahh Venice." Greg House took a deep breath in and let it out slowly as he sat at the table outside and sipped his espresso. He'd been in the city for the better part of 2 weeks and his rusty Italian vocabulary had come back full force. It was his birth country, after all. What kind of citizen would he be if he didn't at least try to fit in?

People watching had always been a pastime of his and normally he'd be laughing at the tourists trying to feed the hundreds of pigeons in the piazza, but his gaze was focused on something else. Or rather, someone else.

She was standing in line at the counter, waiting to place her order. Taking the last sip of his espresso, he got up and stood behind her in the line. Bending over, he caught a whiff of her scent. It was a mixture of peppermint and something else he couldn't quite identify.

"Ciao abbastanza ragazza. Posso comprarlo una bevanda?" _Hello, pretty girl? Can I buy you a drink?_ It sounded corny, but he need to open with something.

She whirled around and faced him, ready to attack but her eyes fixed on his bright blue ones, she froze, losing all train of thought. "No capisca."

House smirked. "Penso che facciate." _I think you do._

"Prego lascilo solo." _Please leave me alone_. And then she turned her back to him.

Normally he would've just shrugged and went on his way, but he was too captivated. He decided on one last effort. "Il mio nome è Greg." _My name is Greg_.

She turned around again and looked him up and down as if she was eyeing a specimen in a lab. "Non mi preoccupo che cosa il vostro nome è. Non sono interessato. Capisca quello?" _I don't care what your name is. I'm not interested. Understand that?_

She made it to the front of the line and placed her drink order. After she paid, she walked away and sat down at a nearby table to wait.

House heard something drop and bent over to pick it up. It was her passport so he opened it to the page with her info. After seeing that she was only 21, he rolled his eyes as he slapped it shut and wandered over to her table.

"Siete un Americano?" _Are you an American?_

She huffed and begin to stand when he stopped her. "Dove stai andando, Allison?" _Where're you going, Allison?_

"What the..how do you know my name?" she hissed in perfect English.

"Oh, so we're going to talk English now? Good. My Italian is a little rusty." Then he held up her passport. When she went to grab it, he held it out of her reach. "What's the magic word?"

"Please, give me my passport…Greg."

Without a word, he handed it to her and pointed to the chair she'd just vacated. "Shall we?" A waiter arrived with hers and his coffees so she nodded and sat down once more.

"You speak Italian very well," he said as they sipped their coffees. She was insanely pretty with long chestnut colored hair that fell over her shoulders in waves.

She shrugged. "It's just high school. I needed an elective. How did you learn it?"

"Simple, I was born here."

"You don't look Italian. Who ever heard of a blue-eyed Italian?"

She was observant for sure, and he was intrigued.

"I'm from New Jersey. Here for a medical conference."

She perked up. "You're a doctor?"

When he nodded, she groaned. "Oh my God..you're Greg House, aren't you? The Diagnostician who spoke yesterday."

"You were there?"

"Yep."

"So you're a med student?"

Again, she nodded, looking proud.

"Do you have a specialty picked out yet?"

"Immunology."

"Interesting. So is that the only reason you're all the way over here in Venice?"

"No, I'm here with my parents. It just happened to work out that it coincided with the conference."

"How long have you been here?"

"Just a few days."

"When are you leaving?"

"Next week."

"Well, if you'd like a more interesting guide than dear old Mommy and Daddy, I'm staying at the Hilton just over there," he said, pointing. Then he took out a pad of paper and a pen and wrote down a number. "My cell. In case you get bored."

Allison took the piece of paper. "Why do I get the impression that you're a wolf in sheep's clothing, Dr. House?"

He sat back in his chair and smiled at her. "I don't know, why do you?"

"Maybe it's because you probably know this city like the back of your hand so you'll always be in control."

"Interesting. You think I have alterior motives for being nice to you?"

"I'm almost sure of it."

House chuckled. "Let's say that I do. You're still going to call me. Because a small part of you wants to find out what makes me tick. And even if you never see me again, you'll always think of me when you look back to this trip twenty, thirty, or even forty years later." He got up and stretched slightly. "I have to be at a conference in an hour. I'll understand if you don't call me, but I kind of hope you do. You're a beautiful girl, Allison Cameron. I hope your boyfriend knows it."

She was dumbfounded. "How do you know I have a boyfriend?" she stuttered.

He looked her up and down. "How could you not?" With a grin, he gave her a small wave and then walked off.

Allison looked at the piece of paper he gave her and shoved it in her pocket. Did she dare? She wanted to. God, but she wanted to. He was everything her boyfriend wasn't; snarky, rude, arrogant and, as much as she hated to admit, sexy as all hell. His blue eyes and the way he looked her over made her knees weak.

Her boyfriend, Rick, was cute, but he was a goody goody, boy-next-door type. They met freshman year at college and hit it off instantly within their close group of friends. After dating for a couple of weeks, she learned that he was quite a devout Christian who didn't believe in sex before marriage. That didn't really bother her so much, as she was in no hurry to lose her virginity to the first boy who looked her way, but frankly, she was bored out of her mind. After a year of dating he was only willing to put his hands on her breasts. She had boyfriends throughout high school of course, but they all turned out to be selfish jerks with no regard for her wants and needs. She was looking for something different. What, she wasn't sure. But she hoped she didn't run into Greg House again. If she did, she'd probably fall in love with him.

* * *

Two days passed and Greg hadn't heard a thing from Allison. He wasn't surprised of course. She probably thought he was some dirty old man. On the other hand, deep down he was a little disappointed. He hoped he'd see her in passing before he had to leave town in a few days, but time was running out and he gave up on the whole idea of seeing her again.

It was early evening and he was riding through the city on his rented scooter. He knew there was a game on so he head over to the local American-type sports bar and went inside to grab a beer. The place was quiet and he was thankful because he hated crowded bars. He was starting his second beer when Allison came into the bar, seemingly trying to get away from three young men who pursued her.

Her eyes locked with House and he instantly understood the look on her face. Fear. He got up and she immediately walked over to him as he put himself between her and the three boys.

"Is there a problem?" He didn't even bother to speak Italian to them, as they looked like they were also American.

"No, sir."

"Then why were you chasing her?"

"Who're you? Her father?"

"Nope. She's too pretty to be _my_ daughter."

Allison secretly smiled as she stayed close to Greg. He smelled amazing and she found herself clutching his jacket as she hid behind him.

"Go bother someone else. She's way out of your league, kids."

"She's nothing but a little tease!"

"Yeah, and play time is over. So get the hell out."

The three guys reluctantly turned around and left. Allison heaved a sigh of relief and started to leave but House grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, wait. You get me to protect you and you weren't even going to thank me? I don't think so."

"Thank you."

"That's a start," he said as he let go of her. "Stay and have a drink. It's the least you could do."

"That's how I got into that mess in the first place. I was at the pub around the corner, minding my own business and those guys kept smiling at me. So I naturally smiled back, and I guess that meant I was looking for some company."

"That's a common misconception here. If you make eye contact with a man, he thinks you want his company. Do yourself a favor, get some sunglasses."

"I suppose so."

"So now that you're safe, have a drink. Do you have a curfew?"

She shot him a dirty look which he liked and ordered another round. "So where've you been? I kinda hoped you'd call."

"You did?"

House shrugged. "It gets boring riding on those gondolas by myself."

"Lonely, Dr. House?"

"You have no idea. Too bad you're going home in a few days."

She shook her head. "I'm not. My dad extended our trip. He has some unfinished business and can't get it all done."

"How fortunate for me," he grinned. "So, are you in need of a bodyguard as well as a guide around Venice? It would be fun," he grinned as he nudged her. "I could show you things you can't even imagine. Things your parents don't even know about."

"Or believe, I'll bet." However, the more Allison thought about it, the more the idea appealed to her. Her parents were getting on her nerves, and when she spoke to Rick online the other night, he said he was horny and couldn't wait for her to get home. What was that supposed to mean? Was he going to put his hands somewhere else this time? And even if he did, would he even know what he was doing when he got there? She had a feeling Greg would show her a thing or two about sex, and then some. He would make an amazing first experience for her, she was sure.

"Earth to Allison," House chuckled as he waved a hand in front of her face.

She was flushed and looking embarrassed. "Huh? Oh, sorry."

"Thinking about the boyfriend? I hope he's missing you. He better be."

"He is."

"How long have you two been together?"

"A year."

"Slept with him yet?"

Allison shot him a dirty look. "That's none of your business."

"I'm thinking the answer is no."

"Why?"

"Because you never answered it. Do you love him?"

"What? What's it to you?"

"I want to know what my chances are."

She laughed. "You are unbelievable."

House watched her with amusement. "That's what the ladies tell me."

* * *

_**A/N: I used an online english-Italian translator for their first conversation, so if it's not correct, don't blast me. Also, I've never been to Venice. The closest I've been was visiting the Venetian in Las Vegas ;) Anyway, let me know how you're enjoying this so far. I have some ideas on where I'm going with this.  
**_


	2. When in Rome

_**A/N: Wow! You guys like it! You reeeeally like it! haha. Thanks to those who have reviewed/favorite/alerted this story. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I just feel we need some Hameron stories these days and I'm on a bit of a roll so why fight it?? **_

_**P.S. Yes, I HAD to write in the famous Hameron bike scene. You know the one I'm talking about. I couldn't resist. It was one of those "Awww" moments in Hameron history!  
**_

Disclaimer: I hate doing these. The characters aren't mine so nobody sue me. I'm just a housewife damnit!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"So how about a scenic ride back to your hotel?" House said as he finished off his beer and got up.

Allison shrugged and finished hers. "Sure. Why not?"

She followed him outside to his scooter and climbed on behind him, placing her hands lightly on his hips. Once he was settled in front of her, he took her hands off his hips and wrapped them securely around his waist before starting the bike and taking off.

It was already dark so they didn't go for a long ride. He returned her to her hotel an hour later and walked with her to the lobby.

"I have a cheek ache from smiling," she giggled. "Can we go for another ride tomorrow?"

House nodded. "Absolutely. How about I pick you up, take you to lunch and then we can just cruise the city?"

She jumped up and down in excitement and House laughed. "Can't wait." Then she placed her hands on his shoulders, reached up and kissed his cheek. Before he could react, she was in the elevator and the doors closed.

Placing a hand to the cheek she'd just kissed, he found himself smiling as he left the hotel.

Allison opened her laptop and logged into her messenger program. Of course, Rick was online waiting for her. She almost felt guilty then, as she sat there blushing a little. Her lips still tingled from kissing House's cheek and she touched them. She didn't know what came over her. It seemed like the natural thing to do. Rick was an OK kisser, but she didn't get that heady, dizzy feeling when he kissed her. She wondered if Greg was a good kisser.

Rick: Hi cutie.

Ally: Hi. I thought you were going to see a game today.

Rick: The guys bailed. So I'm watching it at home. You're up late.

Ally: I was out on the town *giggle*

Rick: Your parents stay up that late?

Ally: When in Rome…

Rick: I thought you were in Venice???

Allison smacked her forehead with her hand. He could be so clueless sometimes.

Ally: It's an expression. You know..when in Rome, do as the Roman's do..

Rick: Whatever. So what time is it there?"

Ally: Almost 11. I had a long day so I'm going to bed. Just wanted to say goodnight.

Rick: I miss you, Ally.

Ally: I miss you too.

Rick: I have plans for when you get home.

Ally: Oh yeah? What kind of plans?

Rick: The R rated kind. *grin*

Allison actually felt herself flush again at the very idea.

Ally: What would Pastor Dave think about that?

Rick: What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

Ally: I thought that was against your moral code.

Rick: Don't care. We've waited long enough, don't you think?

Ally: I guess. I'm getting sleepy so I'm going to sign out. G'night.

Rick: Okay. Love you.

She shut down the program, got dressed for bed and climbed in with a sigh. Did she love him? She wasn't sure. She found her thoughts going back to Greg House. She couldn't believe she kissed him. Even if it was just his cheek. She was never so forward before. But he stirred something inside her. Awakened her, maybe. Even though he was at least twice her age, she felt safe with him. Her parents, especially her father, would have a heart attack if they knew about him, so she planned on keeping it a secret. It wouldn't be too difficult. Her parents were busy doing their own thing and didn't really care what she was up to as long as she kept in touch with them throughout the day. That was easy enough to do.

She figured she should just live it up. Because after Venice, she'd be going to Paris next and she wouldn't see Greg again. She closed her eyes and fell asleep soon after, still thinking of being on the back of the scooter with her arms around Greg and her hair blowing in the wind.

* * *

"What do you mean you have plans?" Allison's mom complained as they met up for breakfast downstairs.

"It means just as it sounds. I have stuff to do."

"What _stuff_?" her dad scoffed. "I thought we were going to see that other museum today."

"Plans changed. I made a new friend yesterday. He was born here and he's going to show me around."

"Be careful, Allison. Before you realize it, he'll lure you into his hotel room to show you his etchings."

Allison laughed out loud. "I just met him yesterday. I'm not going to any hotel rooms. Give me a little credit."

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence and then split up. She went back to her room to shower and kill some time by studying a little. When she finally came outside, House pulled up on his scooter.

"Buon giorno," he said with a smile.

"Excellent timing, Dr. House," she smiled as she climbed on the scooter and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "So where are you taking me?"

"Lunch for now. I'm starving. Then we can decide from there."

"Sounds good."

They went to a café a little ways from town where it was quieter. That was when he decided to have fun and probe her about her boyfriend a little more.

"You're quiet," he observed as he took a sip of wine. "Talk to your boyfriend last night?"

She looked at him across the table and sighed. "Yes."

"What's wrong? You were all gung ho to defend him yesterday."

"I wasn't defending him. I was just.."

"Defining your role in the relationship. I get it."

"It's not that. He's just..I dunno."

House nodded. "Let me guess. You met in college, and you're both virgins. He wants sex and you don't."

Allison laughed out loud. "You're wayyyy off. If you must know, it's the other way around. The guy is a prude, and I'm bored. I don't know why I just told you that," she mumbled, folding her arms across her chest.

"Because you're not happy and you had to tell someone other than your friends because they'd all think you're nuts if you said you're not happy. Am I at least a little bit right?"

"Yes. Right on the money. I don't get it. Why should I settle? I'm only 21! I should be out, living it up. Why should I stay with some guy just because he's a good boy and it's the right thing. I'm going out of my mind!"

"How far has he gotten?" House whispered as he leaned across the table to hear her answer like it was a secret.

Allison rolled her eyes. "Why do you want to know this?"

"Because I'm curious, and you obviously feel the need to talk about it."

"I don't want to talk about it. You're the one that brought him up in the first place!" she pointed out.

"Only because I could tell something was bothering you. So you might as well get it all out now so we can move on. You've lost interest and you don't know how to break up with him because it'll break his heart and you'll disappoint everyone in your little clique. Big deal. You deserve to be happy. Why stay with someone just to make everyone else happy? Life's too short to be miserable."

"So what do you propose I do? Just break up with him via email? That seems kind of cold."

House shook his head. "No, that kind of thing is better done in person. Especially since you've been together that long."

"Okay so when I get home, what am I supposed to say?"

"It's not working out, and I'm not happy anymore. Oh, and I met a hot doctor in Europe who actually knows how to please a woman."

Allison blushed three shades of red at that last comment and squirmed in her seat. Oh yes, she was sure he more than knew how to please. She took a long sip of her white wine to cool herself down and House chuckled softly to himself, pleased with her reaction.

"I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable. I'm simply stating a fact. If you're looking for an education, experimentation, hell, even defloration, I'd be more than happy to oblige."

"Are you always this crude with people you've only known for 24 hours?"

He looked proud of himself. "No, I'm actually much worse." Sensing that she wasn't smiling, or comfortable, he eased up. "You don't have to say anything. I'm simply putting it out there. If you want to, great. If not, I'm fine with it. Just say the word. We like each other. It's obvious. I'm not some dirty old man..well..maybe I am," he chuckled for a second, before he continued. "But you're an adult and you know what you want, obviously. If you didn't at least like me, we wouldn't be here now."

She looked like she was seriously considering his words, so he went on. "I promised to show you a good time and I will. How much of a good time, well, I'll leave up to you. It's not my practice to take advantage of young women." He picked up his wine glass and mumbled, "even if they're as beautiful as you are."

Allison blushed again and House noticed but didn't say anything. They finished lunch and then he took her back into the city where they had street merchants selling all kinds of things. House bought her some bracelets that she pointed out and she thanked him with another kiss on the cheek. He was more than tempted to turn his head at the last second, but he decided against it. If she wanted to kiss him for real, she would.

They wandered through an art exhibit and then they found themselves getting hungry again so he took her to a place he liked going to.

"So you never answered my question earlier," he grinned wickedly as he munched on a bread stick.

"What question?"

"About how far you've gotten with loverboy."

"I don't think he knows how to do much else than to fondle my breasts. And he's not even good at that."

"What a crime," House laughed. "How many real boyfriends have you had?"

"A few. I've been concentrating more on school. The guys can wait until I'm done."

"But you have a boyfriend now," he pointed out. "What's so special about this one?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. He's always been a friend and then we just started doing things on our own. Before we knew it, everyone was calling us a cute couple and I just sort of went along with it, ya know? He's the son of one of my mom's friends and so of course the pressure is on. They're all expecting him to ask me to marry him or something. I really hope he doesn't. I never had any intention of getting serious with him anyway. Now I feel like I've dug my own grave."

"Well, maybe I'll have to make sure you go back to him totally corrupted so he won't want you anymore. Problem solved."

Allison smiled widely and batted her blue/green eyes at him. "You'd do that for me? How sweet."

House leaned across the table until their noses were almost touching. "I'll do anything you want. Just say the word."

They continued to stare at each other, neither of them breaking, not even when the waiter came and dropped off the check.

He wanted to kiss her. He could almost breathe in her air and vice versa. Another couple of centimetres and his lips would be on hers, she'd come out of her trance and the ice would be broken.

As Allison stared into his eyes she couldn't remember ever looking into eyes as blue as Greg's. They were almost unnaturally blue. Her eyes trailed down his nose to the cleft just above his lips and she moistened her own lips. He still had at least 2-3 days growth on his face but she knew from kissing his cheek the night before how soft it was. Her thoughts turned to how that scruff would feel on her neck, or her chest or..

House was obviously having the same lusty thoughts because his jeans suddenly became very snug. He broke the trance and reached for his wallet inside his jacket. "Do you like 80s music?" he inquired.

"Do I? I grew up in the 80's."

"Good, because there's a dance club down the street. I haven't been to it yet but people tell me it's amazing. Shall we?"

Allison looked at him doubtfully. "You dance?"

"Only if the music is decent. C'mon," he urged. "The 80s had the best music ever. Let's go check it out at least."

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

House reached for her hand and she gladly took it as they left the restaurant and headed to the club.

* * *

**_A/N: I know what you guys are thinking.."Where's the smut?" It's coming. Although I don't think it will be smut. Sex, yes. Smut no. That comes later. I'm trying to set it up so bear with me Haha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm still working on my other Hameron fic so stay tuned!_**


	3. Marked for Life

_**A/N: I hope House doesn't seem too OOC in this story. Remember that this is before Stacy and before his infarction so he really doesn't have anything to be depressed about. Oh yeah, there be SEX in this chapter. Hope I didn't rush into it and that it's somewhat realistic. But then again, this is fiction and I'll write smut if I want to haha ;)**_

**Chapter 3**

The club was packed. Literally. House and Allison could hardly move through the crowd to reach the bar and when they did, they had to wait another 10 minutes just to get their beers. But the music was excellent. They played 80s classics and some remixes. When House's favorite song began to play, he was surprised they had mixed it with a song by Tom Jones. They took their beers and went onto the dance floor where they proceeded to be bumped into repeatedly by the other patrons. It was difficult to dance with a beer in one hand but he made it work. He managed to twirl her out and back to him until they were dancing closer than normal. It was really the only way to avoid getting jostled. When he finished his beer, he got rid of the bottle so he could use both hands. As if the timing couldn't be any more perfect, a slow ballad began to play. His hands slid up and down her sides, moving down to her hips as he turned her to face away from him. Brushing his pelvis against her lower back, she could feel his excitement and she smiled to herself. She was turning Greg on, and she liked it. Allison leaned back against him and he was surprised by that. She obviously liked what he was doing so he decided to test the waters and see what else he could get away with.

He folded his hands across her stomach, pulling her closer against him as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Allison closed her eyes and let the music overtake her. He smelled amazing. He wasn't wearing cologne but it was his own scent that was extremely masculine and she took in a deep breath of him. It amazed her. She had only known him for a couple of days and already she wanted nothing more than for him to rip her clothes off and ravish her.

Little did she know that House was thinking those exact thoughts. Just thinking about putting his hands all over her body and making her scream his name made his cock twitch. His hands slid up and down her sides and rested on her hips, spinning her around to face him. His hand planted firmly on the small of her back and the other remained on her hip.

She had to giggle, as it reminded her of something out of Dirty Dancing, but it was definitely sexy and seductive the way he was dancing with her. Ted Nugent's _Stranglehold_ began to play and the couples around them were getting down with each other.

"You know what they say?" he whispered in her ear as he held her close.

"When in Rome," she whispered back as he placed gentle kisses behind her ear.

"Too bad we're in Venice," he chuckled as he shoved his knee between her legs and pressed himself against her. They slowly gyrated against each other and she knew exactly how to move her hips with his to the rhythm of the music. Allison slid her hands up his firm chest, feeling his muscles through the thin material of his shirt, and kept them there.

House's hands slid up and down her back and then lower until they were resting just above her ass. When she didn't protest, he slid them lower and discovered a very nicely toned backside. Then he took her hands and wrapped them around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist and they rubbed against each other. Both his legs were between hers and it shimmied her skirt up her hips. His hands slid down to her bare thighs and she moaned. His hands were big, and felt so strong as he continued to move his hand higher, bringing one of her legs to wrap around his waist.

Before she knew it, he had her backed up against a pillar and she could feel his erection pressing against the inside of her leg. His scruff was scratching her cheek as he kissed and nibbled on her neck.

Allison's hands grabbed his hair as she threw her head back, giving him full access to her neck and he happily carried on.

"We should..probably go," he whispered, his voice husky.

"Probably."

"Your place or mine?" he chuckled.

"Yours."

That was not the answer he was expecting at all. He looked into her eyes, searching for signs that she was kidding but all he saw were lust and desire. Without another word, he took her hand and led her out of the building. Once they were on the street, he pulled her into his arms and looked down at her.

"Are you sure about this?"

Allison nodded like she was definitely sure and smiled sweetly at him. Taking that as a cue, he bent his head and softly kissed her. It was a very gentle kiss, yet it was also amazingly sensual. When she ran her tongue over his bottom lip, he almost moaned as he parted his lips and let her tongue explore his mouth while he explored hers. She was an excellent kisser and he wondered just how many boyfriends she'd had. When they finally felt the need to come up for air, he stepped back from her. "Come on."

They began to walk down the street to where he parked the scooter and he glanced down at her. She looked very happy.

"Are you sure your parents won't miss you?"

"Don't care. I'm an adult. I can do what I want, when I want."

"And whomever you want?" He added with a chuckle as they reached the bike and climbed on.

"Exactly."

* * *

Hotel guests looked on in amusement as House and Allison entered the lobby. He was carrying her over his shoulder and she was laughing all the way into the elevator.

"You're insane!"

"Want me to put you down?"

"No."

"Didn't think so."

House smirked as the elevator opened to his floor and he headed to his room down the hall. Once he entered his room, he set her down and locked the door behind them.

"You're either very trusting, or very stupid."

Allison frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, You barely know me. After spending the day together you're willing to spend the night. Why?"

She took off her jacket and tossed it aside. "You don't really want to talk right now, do you?"

"No."

"So what do you want, Greg?"

He was speechless, for once in his life. On the one hand, he didn't want to be her first because he knew he'd never see her again once they parted ways. But on the other hand, she wanted him, and he wanted her.

"You."

With one quick move he picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the king sized bed where be began undressing her slowly, kissing every bit of skin that was exposed. She had very nice breasts and he touched them softly for the first time, making her gasp in surprise.

"Never had anyone touch you like this before?"

Allison shook her head but didn't say anything.

"Sex isn't a race. It's not something to be rushed into. You've spent too much time with college boys, Allison," he chuckled as he lowered her back against the pillows and continued touching her skin. It felt like satin against his fingers and when he leaned over to place a kiss on her neck, she arched her back in surprise again. "Relax. If this takes all night, it takes all night. I'm not in any hurry."

"Good," she sighed. "I thought.."

House glanced up at her face. "You thought what?"

"I don't know. I mean..I know your reputation. Some of it, at least. I didn't think you'd be..this nice."

He laughed out loud and pulled her into his arms for a hug. "You're the exception. Besides, I have to be nice to you. You might be looking for work one day and if I wanted to hire you, if I'm not nice now, you won't want to work for me."

House smiled down at her and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Now where was I?"

Her hand grabbed his and placed it on her breast. "I believe you were going to show me the correct way to play with my breasts."

"Oh yeah."

House slowly removed her blouse which was unbuttoned and then her skirt, so she was lying on his bed in just a white lacy bra and matching panties.

"Nice," he whispered. "Did you put these on for me?"

"Yes," she said shyly, blushing a little.

"You had this planned all along didn't you, you little minx?"

"Not entirely. I hoped, but didn't plan."

They kissed lazily back and forth for awhile as his hands explored her body. He learned which places made her squirm and the places that made her moan at his touch. Pausing to get himself undressed, she watched him and her eyes widened when she saw the erection poking out of his boxers.

"Oh, no way!" she groaned, covering her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"You're not coming near me with..that."

"Allison..I'm not going to.."

"No, I'm not having sex now..no way."

"What's the problem?"

"It's..huge," she whispered. "It's not going to fit."

House didn't know whether to be insanely flattered, or frustrated. He supposed it was both. He wanted her so much it hurt. But he knew he had to calm her down or things were going to go from bad to worse.

"Relax, Allison. If you want to stop now, then that's fine. But you're going to have to face facts that some guys are big and some aren't so big. Have you seen your boyfriend?"

"Once. But he's not.._that_ big," she whispered, still staring at House's cock. It was beautiful, she had to admit. She had seen pictures in Playgirl magazine, but she hadn't seen anything like his before. Almost all the guys in those magazines were circumsized, as were previous boys she knew. Greg House was not, and it was the sexiest natural penis she'd ever seen.

House was just about to give up and pack it in for the night when she reached over and wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. He couldn't stop the moan that came out of his mouth, or the way his cock twitched. She let go as if she suddenly became embarrassed and he chuckled.

"Sorry, it does that sometimes."

"Will..it get any bigger?"

"Sadly, no," he said, trying to hide the amusement he was feeling.

She had no doubt that he'd stretch her in ways she couldn't imagine and she wondered just how it would feel once that initial pain was gone.

"Can we just..go slowly?"

House nodded. "Absolutely. Come over here."

"Why?"

"Lesson number one."

She watched as he slowly pulled her panties off and dropped them on the floor before kneeling between her legs. His fingers gently touched her light brown curls and moved to caress her folds, which he found, were quite wet. "Ever had anyone go down on you before?"

She shook her head and her breath hitched as he bent over and ran the tip of his tongue over her stomach and circled her belly button. "This is the ultimate foreplay. Some don't like it, but most do."

"Do you?" she asked, her voice a little shaky.

"I love it," he said with a devilish grin before he kissed the insides of each thigh, letting his scruff tickle the sensitive flesh there. That got her even more wet and he could tell that she was very turned on. Hooking his arm under her legs, he placed them over his shoulders and went to work.

The first long lick sent shockwaves through her whole body and she shuddered in response. "Close your eyes, lie back and enjoy the ride," he whispered before he licked her again from top to bottom and then once more.

Involuntarily she threw her legs wide and began thrusting herself against his face as he worked his tongue at varying speeds. She was so wet that he gently inserted one of his fingers, groaning at how easily it slid inside of her. So he added a second finger and curled them both as he continued to suck, hitting her G-spot and making her cum all over his hand within a couple of minutes.

"Oh God, Greg!"

He removed his fingers and licked them clean before kissing his way up her body again.

"So..how was your first orgasm?" he chuckled.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Is that what that was? Wow!"

"Ready for more?"

She quickly nodded and closed her eyes, clenching them shut. While she was relaxing, he took a condom out of the wrapper and dressed himself quickly.

"Take a deep breath in, and let it out slowly," he instructed as he nibbled her neck and moved himself into position. He needed her to be relaxed so it wouldn't be as painful for her that first time. "Good, now do it again."

She did as he asked, and as she was exhaling, he firmly pressed himself inside of her. She gasped and threw her arms around his neck as he pushed a little further and broke the thin membrane that was blocking him.

"Okay?" he whispered as he stayed put for a minute, letting her get used to his size.

"Yeah..uh-huh," she nodded, still breathless.

Slowly he pulled all the way out and then pushed back in. He did this a few times until she started moaning and squirming under him

The sensations she was feeling were incredible. It was uncomfortable for just a short time and then once he began his long thrusts, the pain subsided and all she was left with was blissful euphoria. She couldn't believe she'd held out for so long.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him as he moved above her. His eyes were closed, and he was seemingly deep in concentration.

Feeling a little less shy, she slid her hands down to his chest and raked his nipples with her nails, making his eyes flicker open. She felt her body heating up, and tingles spreading to every part of her body as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Allison.." he breathed as he pumped harder and then fastened his mouth onto one of her nipples, making her gasp.

"Oh God…Greg…this..feels…awesome…"

She could hear him chuckle as he hooked his arm under her knee and lifted her leg higher so he could get even deeper and she screamed his name again. She was so close. So unbelievably close. Her hips started bucking against his as she met each thrust. He used his other hand to reach down to where their bodies met and as soon as he touched her clit, her inner walls clamped down hard on his cock and she flooded him with warm moisture as she came hard.

"Oh fuck..Ally…" he groaned as he gave two last thrusts before he exploded into one of the best orgasms he could ever remember.

He collapsed on top of her with his face buried in the crook of her neck and they didn't move as they came down from their orgasmic high.

He eventually fell out of her and he sighed at the loss of warmth so he pulled her close again.

"I'm never going to forget you as long as I live," she whispered in his ear as she stroked his hair.

"You never forget your first," he chuckled.

"And you're no exception. Now I can go home and break up with Rick because I know he'll never to be able to do for me what you just did. And I highly doubt I'll be able to be with any other man without comparing him to you." She leaned over and gave him a kiss before closing her eyes and falling asleep next to him.

House watched her sleep for a few minutes and joined her with a smile on his face, and his arms around her to keep her close.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. I'm thinking there might be 1-2 more chapters before I finish this one up. I wanna concentrate on my other Hameron fic.**_

**Songs listened to:**

_Stranglehold-Ted Nugent (Dance club scene)_

_Oh My God-Pink (Sex scene)_


	4. New and UNimproved

**_A/N: Okay..I thought this was going to be the last chapter and I could've made it so, but it would've been too long. So there will be one more chapter after this. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Allison was sore. Scratch that. She was in agony. Her body felt like it had one 100 sit-ups and when she got up to use the bathroom, she was walking hunched over. Greg was still sound asleep and showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. Not sure if she should stay or go, she decided to at least get dressed and then decide. It was her last day in Venice and the last time she'd probably ever see him again. She wanted to stay longer, but she had school and obligations back home. And she doubted Greg would want her tagging along like a schoolgirl with a crush. That's really all it was, and all it could ever be. He was twice her age, and a man of the world. She'd just be in the way.

Once she was dressed, she wrote him a quick note with her cell number and quietly made her exit.

The sound of the door closing woke him up with a start and he frantically looked around. The side of the bed next to him was now cold, and he frowned. Why would she leave? Rubbing his eyes, he got up to use the bathroom and then wandered into the main room where he saw her note next to the kitchenette. He smiled when he saw that she had started some coffee brewing in the coffee maker. After he poured himself some, he read her note.

_Greg,_

_Last night was truly the most amazing night of my life. Thank you. Today is my last day in Venice before I fly home tonight. As I said last night, I'll never forget you. Next time you're in Chicago, give me a call. I'll miss you!_

_Allison_

He crumpled the note and tossed it in the garbage can. After he had his coffee and a shower, he got dressed and went to get breakfast. He knew he had to see her one last time before she left. When he called her hotel, he discovered the Cameron's had checked out already. So technically, she could be anywhere. He was almost tempted to return to his room to get the note with her phone number but then shook his head. Best to just let her go. It'll be easier for both of them. Now if only he could convince himself that was true.

* * *

Allison sat in the crowded airport terminal with her book as they waited to board the plane. She'd been reading the same page for almost an hour for thinking about the night before. Hands, lips, tongues..the very thought made her shiver and she smiled.

"Good book?" Judy Cameron inquired of her smiling daughter.

"Uh, yeah."

She was still sore but she didn't mind in the least. It was worth it. Greg was worth it. And though she wished she could've seen him one more time, she decided it was better if she didn't. She already felt some stirring in her lower abdomen at the thought of him making love to her. And she blushed.

It was so noisy in the terminal that she almost didn't hear the page.

"Would Allison Cameron please report to the customer service desk in terminal B."

Her ears perked up and she looked at her parents. They didn't seem to hear anything so she decided to investigate. "I'll be right back."

She made her way to the customer service desk but a hand grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her around the corner.

"What the.."

She was pushed up against the wall and kissed as if it would be her last. She knew that kiss. She opened her eyes to see House standing in front of her with a smirk.

"You didn't think I'd let you leave without seeing you at least once, did you?"

She giggled and threw her arms around his neck. He smelled so good, she didn't want to let go.

"I didn't want to get my hopes up."

"When does your flight leave?"

"In an hour," she sighed.

"Damn. I was hoping I could give you one last present before you left."

"You've made a lasting impression, Greg. Marked me for life."

He took out a pad of paper and a pen and scribbled something. "Keep in touch, okay?"

"Okay. I promise."

He handed her the paper with his contact info on it and then pulled her into his arms for another kiss. "Oh what you've done to me, Allison Cameron," he sighed. "Can I at least buy you a drink before you go?"

"Sure."

* * *

Three days passed and she was avoiding Rick as much as possible. Of course her friends were all confused as to why. Before she left they were so lovey-dovey with each other and now it was as if she didn't want anything to do with him. That was the truth. However, she decided enough was enough and she owed it to him to end things properly.

"We have to talk," she said once they were seated on the couch in her basement.

"What about?"

"Things have changed, Rick. I'm not happy in the relationship. I need something more than you're willing to give me."

He frowned. "Like what?"

"Sex, for one."

"I didn't think you.."

"I didn't. But just making out isn't doing it for me. But I don't want to settle down and get married either. I want to go on to medical school and I can't do that if I'm stuck at home with a house full of kids."

"I thought you wanted those things."

"I do, one day. But I'm only 21."

"What's this really about, Ally?"

"The truth?"

"Yeah."

"I met someone in Venice."

Rick looked mad. "Someone..meaning a guy?"

"More like a man."

"You fucked him?"

She winced at the word, but nodded. "It was just one time but he made me realize what I've been missing out on."

"Who's the guy? Or..man, as you put it."

"What difference does it make?"

"Would I know him?"

"I doubt it. Maybe if you were in pre-med like I am, you would."

"So he's a doctor. How convenient. I guess that means you're guaranteed an internship when the time comes."

Allison smacked him across the face. "How dare you imply that I did it just to get ahead in my career! That's low, even for you."

"If the shoe fits. You want to screw your way to the top? Fine. Have fun. I can't believe you threw away what we had just to get your kicks."

"It wasn't like that. You clearly had no intention of consummating our relationship until marriage. I thought you loved me."

"I do, Ally. Or at least I did."

"Whatever. When two people are in love, they act on it. We've been together for a year and frankly, just putting your hands on my boobs isn't cutting it. You can't even do that right."

"And I suppose your Italian loverboy could."

"And then some. Sorry but, your skills are seriously lacking."

"Oh like you'd know."

"I've had boyfriends before you, Rick. They at least knew what _they_ were doing."

"So then why not sleep with them?"

"I was younger then. And like you, decided to save myself for the right person, or marriage. Whichever came first."

"And this guy…this stranger..was the right person."

She nodded. "He had experience and we had a good time. But it's not like it would turn into anything. He lives on the east coast and he's older."

"How much older, Ally? Like..thirty?"

She winced. "More like forty."

"Ally! He's old enough to be your father!"

She rolled her eyes. "Hardly. My dad is in his 50s."

"Whatever. He's still old."

"Not where it counts," she sighed, thinking back to that night with a wistful sigh. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I won't be seeing him again."

"Yeah, well you won't be seeing me again either. We're done." Rick simply sighed, grabbed his jacket and left.

* * *

_Years later…_

House couldn't believe his eyes when he stared at Allison Cameron's fellowship application sitting on his desk. He hadn't heard anything from her since Venice several years ago and figured she decided to go back to her boyfriend. Well, her last name was still Cameron so it was possible she never married. But a lot of women didn't change their last names so it meant nothing.

He stared at the application not sure whether to approve or deny. He wanted to approve it. He really did. But it had been so long. He had certainly changed, and not for the better, that was for sure. He wasn't sure how she was going to take to the _new and unimproved_ Greg House.

But he really wanted to see her. He never forgot about that night and since he was now looking at her application, it was obvious that she hadn't either.

Wilson walked into House's office and saw his friend deep in thought. Even his eyebrows were furrowed, like he got when he was puzzled on a case.

"What's going on?"

"I need to hire another fellow. Cuddy said it has to be a woman this time. Lucky me. Eye candy!" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and then sighed, tossing his pen on the desk.

"So what's the big deal?"

"I have the perfect candidate right here..and I don't know what to do."

"It's easy. You pick up the phone, call her and offer her the fellowship. Then you hang up. What's so difficult about that?"

House pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and groaned. "I know her."

Wilson sat down across from House and leaned forward. "How do you know her?"

"I met her in Venice years ago when she was vacationing with her parents. She attended a conference I was speaking at."

"Wow. And?"

"I slept with her."

Wilson was flabbergasted to say the least. He sat back in the chair like he was readying himself for the blow.

"Well you can't hire her then."

"I know. But she's perfect. She's an immunologist, almost top in her class, did I mention how beautiful she was? Or still is. She's probably even more beautiful."

"How old was she when you knew her?"

"21. Oh, and ya want the kicker?"

"What's the kicker?"

"I took her V-card."

"Jesus Christ, House! Are you insane?"

"I was at the time. I'm much worse now."

"If you hire her, and Cuddy finds out, she'll fire the poor girl so fast it'll make your head spin."

"How's she going to find out? Ugh..I don't even know why I told you at all."

"Because you know it's wrong and you need me to tell you that."

"I still think about her."

"And you're worried she won't like the new you," Wilson said it as a statement rather than a question and House simply nodded.

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

_**A/N: Yes, another cliffhanger. You know you love them!!**_


	5. Reunited

_**A/N: This is the last chapter. I have another one-shot in mind so I wanted to get this wrapped up. Working on more than 2 stories at a time is too big a headache, especially if you heard about my insane writing procedures. I don't sit and write non-stop for hours like I know some do. I have a system, as strange as it is..but it works. Anyway, thanks again to those who have added this story to their favorites and me to their Author alerts. Now you'll know when I write new stuff. And thanks to those of you whom I've consulted with on this story. You know who you are.**_

Disclaimer: The characters, and parts of the dialogue in this story belong to FOX and David Shore.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

PPTH was a huge hospital and seemed almost daunting when Dr. Allison Cameron stepped out of the taxi and paid the driver. Taking a deep breath, she headed for the front doors and stood in the lobby. To her left were the elevators, and to the right, the clinic. It looked busy. When Greg mailed her an acceptance letter, it came with a formal letter from Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine, to join her staff. Part of her job, as well as being Greg's, or rather, Dr. House's fellow, was doing clinic hours. She had no problem with that.

However, she still hadn't talked to Greg, or even seen him yet, so she approached the front desk.

"Excuse me, where can I find Dr. House?"

"Forth floor, Diagnostics," the nurse said without looking up from her book.

"Thanks."

"Good luck," Allison heard the nurse mutter under her breath as she walked away.

Her hand was shaking as she pressed the elevator button, waited for the doors to open and then stepped inside.

"Hold the elevator!" someone shouted and she pressed the button to stop the doors from closing. Wilson breezed in, noticed that the 4th floor button was pressed, and relaxed against the railing.

They looked at each other, briefly. He was a good looking man. Brown hair, nice brown eyes, and slim. He couldn't have been much older than 40. Allison gave him a weak smile and he smiled back at her.

The elevator dinged, and they stepped into the hall. She looked confused so he of course, offered to help.

"Lost?"

"I'm looking for the Diagnostics department."

"You're looking for House?"

"Yes. I'm Allison Cameron."

Wilson took her offered hand and shook it as he studied her. _Oh yeah, House was in big trouble_.

"James Wilson. I'm the head Oncologist, and House's best friend. So, you're _the_ Allison Cameron."

She tilted her head to one side. "Greg's mentioned me?"

Wilson winced at her calling his friend by his first name. The only person who called him that was Stacy. "Briefly. And just for the record, you might want to call him Dr. House. Or simply, House, as everyone else does around here."

"Oookay," she said slowly.

"He's been expecting you. Come on, I have to go over there anyway."

Her heart was beating loudly in her ears and it suddenly seemed like a long walk down the hall, even though it was really only several steps. When they finally approached, they found House in the conference room talking to two other doctors, which Allison figured were the other fellows.

But her eyes were on House as she watched him through the glass walls and was half startled, half amazed. He looked almost exactly the same, yet there was something very different as well. He wore a grey suit jacket over a wrinkled button-down blue shirt, and a T-shirt under that, with jeans. He walked with a very noticeable limp with the aid of a cane, and he had at least 2-3 days growth of stubble on his handsome face. He didn't seem to be aware that he was being watched as he shouted at the young doctors and tossed a black marker onto the floor in frustration.

Wilson cleared his throat, clearly nervous for Allison, and guided her toward the door. "Why don't you go wait in his office? I'll let him know you're here."

"Ok. Thank you."

Wilson opened the door for her, and then walked into the conference room. "House, you have a visitor."

House stopped talking and stared at his friend. "Who?"

Wilson cleared his throat again and motioned toward House's office. "The eagle has landed."

House nodded. "Chase, Foreman, go get a decent history from the patient and run the tests again. I know it's there."

Chase glanced into House's office and saw Allison standing there. "Who's that?"

"Never mind her. Just go do your job."

House was suddenly nervous, but tried not to let it show. He opened the door and limped into the office, leaning heavily on his cane.

"Hi, Allison," he said softly.

"Hi, Gr..Dr. House."

He smirked. "Just call me House. It's easier."

"Okay. _House_," she said nervously, giving it a try. It sounded weird to her, since she'd always called him and thought of him as Greg. "How are you?" she then asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's a subjective thing. I could lie and say everything's peachy keen, or I could tell you the truth and tell you I'm miserable. Which are you more likely to believe?"

"The latter."

"Smart girl."

She glanced at his cane, and he glanced at it too, then back at her. "Infarction. Five years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I." On that note, he reached into his pocket, pulled out a bottle of pills, shook 2 out and dry swallowed them. "Vicodin. I'm in constant pain. I need them."

"I wasn't going to question you. I'm not going to judge you either. I just want to say thank you for giving me a chance and.."

"Yeah yeah. You need a lab coat. Go see Cuddy and get her lackey to find you one."

"Dr. Cuddy?"

"The wicked witch of the west. Did you manage to find a place to live?"

"Yes."

"Good. I would've offered you my place if you hadn't. But the parade of hookers every other night would make things seem too awkward."

Before Allison could say anything, the door opened and in walked a very attractive brunette.

"House. Clinic. Now."

"Dr. Cuddy, this young lady needs a lab coat."

Cuddy and Cameron smiled at each other and the older doctor extended her hand. "I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy. You must be Dr. Allison Cameron."

"I am. Nice to meet you, Dr. Cuddy."

House watched with amusement as the two women seemed to hit it off right away. "Come with me, we'll find you a lab coat and then I have some forms for you to sign."

"Great. See you later, Dr. House," Allison said with a wave.

He barely acknowledged her as he flopped into his chair and plugged in his ipod. When they were out of earshot, Cuddy sighed. "I wish you luck, Cameron. You're in for a rough three years."

Wilson returned ten minutes later and found House rubbing his temples in frustration. "So? What's the verdict? Is she the same as she was before?"

"Seems so."

"Where did she go?"

"Cuddy's off finding her a lab coat and having her sign her life away."

"So it's a done deal then?"

"Yup. Let the terrorizing commence."

"House.."

"What?"

"You can't let on there was anything between you two. You can't treat her any different than Chase or Foreman."

"I know!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I can't stop thinking about the past."

"You don't have to stop thinking about it. You just can't act on your feelings. Not at work, anyway."

House glanced up at his friend. "So you're saying its fine to sneak around with her outside of work."

"If she's willing and you're willing.."

But House shook his head. "No, I can't. You were right. I can't treat her any differently. I'll just have to distance myself."

* * *

Cameron, as she was know affectionately called, had adjusted to her role as House's lackey, peon, and slave. Although the three terms pretty much came hand-in-hand. When she applied as his fellow in the first place, she had no idea of the bitter, cynical and misanthropic man he'd become. The man she remembered was snarky, outspoken and maybe even charming when he wanted to be. It was like that guy had completely disappeared and had been replaced by an empty shell. Sitting on her couch with her wine, she thought back to earlier that afternoon when they had it out.

"_Why did you hire me?"  
"Does it matter?"  
"Kinda hard to work for a guy who doesn't respect you."  
"Why?"  
"Is that rhetorical?"  
"No, it just seems that way because you can't think of an answer. Does it make a difference why I think I'm a jerk? The only thing that matters is what you think. Can you do the job?"  
"You hired a black guy because he had a juvenile record."  
"No, it wasn't a racial thing, I didn't see a black guy. I just saw a doctor…with a juvenile record. I hired Chase 'cause his dad made a phone call. I hired you because you are extremely pretty."  
"You hired me to get into my pants?!"  
"I can't believe that that would shock you. Besides, been there done that. It's also not what I said. No, I hired you because you look good; it's like having a nice piece of art in the lobby."  
"I was in the top of my class."  
"But not THE top."  
"I did an internship at the Mayo Clinic."  
"Yes, you were a very good applicant."  
"But not the best?"  
"Would that upset you, really, to think that you were hired because of some genetic gift of beauty not some genetic gift of intelligence?"  
"I worked very hard to get where I am."  
"But you didn't have to. People choose the paths that grant them the greatest rewards for the least amount of effort. That's the law of nature, and you defied it. That's why I hired you. You could have married rich, could have been a model, you could have just shown up and people would have given you stuff. Lots of stuff, but you didn't, you worked your stunning little ass off."  
"Am I supposed to be flattered?"  
"Gorgeous women do not go to medical school. Unless they're as damaged as they are beautiful. Were you abused by a family member?"  
"No!  
"Sexually assaulted?"  
"No."  
"But you are damaged, aren't you?"_

_Damn him! How did he know that? Since when was he so perceptive? _She then supposed since he was clearly damaged himself, he must have some kind of sonar to detect other damaged people.

Either way, what they had in Venice was obviously lost on him, or no longer important. It still meant something to her. It's why she applied for his fellowship in the first place. And when she came to interview, he acted like he barely knew her. But he did know her. Intimately, in fact. Sure, she was crazy for even thinking it was more than just a one-night-stand kind of thing but what about at the airport? He kissed her as if…

She shook her head to clear it. It was a long time ago and he obviously didn't care. She could play that game too.

House, on the other hand wasn't able to rid his mind so easily. Every time he looked at her, images played out in his head. Dancing with her at a club, his hands all over her, in bed with her, rolling around under the sheets while making mad, passionate love to her as she held onto him for dear life and moaned his name.

He wasn't that man anymore. Emotionally or even physically. Although he'd never received any complaints before from his hookers. But then they weren't paid to criticize his abilities. Still, they always left his condo with smiles on their faces.

He couldn't forget the smile on Cameron..Allison's face that night as she slept next to him. Or when he surprised her at the airport before she left. It was corny, sure, and silly of him to do that but he couldn't help himself.

Now, sitting at his piano, he realized what he'd been missing all those years after Stacy. It was Allison. He considered looking her up after Stacy left, hoping it might lessen the blow, but thought better of it. He didn't want to make her as miserable and jaded as he'd become. But damn he wanted her. He'd never admit it to anyone else that he'd fallen in love with her over the last couple months since she started working for him. He never loved Stacy. The feelings he had for her didn't even come close to what he was feeling for Allison at that moment.

He thought about what he'd said to her that day at work and he groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. Sure he meant most of what he said, but he knew he crossed the line when he asked her if she was abused or assaulted. Where the hell did that come from? What was he thinking?

He glanced at the clock. It was only 8pm. Not too late. Before he could talk himself out of it, he grabbed his jacket and keys and headed out to his car.

The sound of wood knocking on wood startled Cameron and she looked up from her book. Hesitating, she got up and looked out the peephole. It was House. Curiosity getting the best of her, she opened the door.

"What're you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

She stepped aside to let him in and he looked around. It was a nice apartment. Comfortable furniture and lots of books.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..so don't tell anyone," he said to her in a quiet tone. It was almost a whisper.

"Okay..don't tell anyone what?"

"I'm..I want to apologize. For what I said today."

Cameron just blinked at him, obviously shocked. House never apologized. For any reason. And here he was, apologizing to her?

"You were being honest."

"That still doesn't make it right."

"Okay so..you apologized. You can go."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Do you want me to go?"

He had her there.

"Do you want some wine?"

"Love some."

"Have a seat."

She returned moments later with a glass of red wine for him and sat down.

"So what brought this on?"

"I was..thinking about Venice."

Cameron flushed. "I didn't think you even remembered."

"Of course I remembered. I can't get it out of my mind. It haunts me."

He got up and began to pace the room with his cane. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. Not even the woman I lived with for 5 years. And if you tell anyone this.."

"I'm not going to say anything."

"I knew hiring you would be a bad idea. Even Wilson tried to talk me out of it. But he also said if I wanted to pursue this, we'd have to keep it on the down low."

"Pursue what?"

House stared at her. "Do you still…feel a certain way about me?"

"I..I don't know. After today I.."

"Forget about what I said today. I was an ass."

"You've always been an ass."

"Yeah but you don't deserve it. You haven't done anything except be honest with me. The least I could do is return the favor."

He stopped pacing and sat down on the couch next to her. "If..you don't want anything to do with me, I'll understand. I just thought.."

"What did you have in mind?" she interrupted, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Start slow and see how things go. It might not work out at all. I'm not the man you knew in Venice. Nobody likes me. Hell, even I don't like me."

"I like you," she smiled again as she gently touched his hand. "Why do you think I even applied for your fellowship? For the chance to see you again. I missed you. When I got home from Venice.."

House placed his finger to her lips. "I don't want to talk about all that now."

Before she could ask what he did want to talk about, he was kissing her and not showing any signs of stopping. He pushed her back so she was underneath him with her head resting on the arm of the couch as he moved on top of her.

This was what she missed more than anything. Greg's mouth and hands explored her body as if he was remembering parts that he'd missed and she was re-living that night like it just happened yesterday.

"Greg.." she moaned as his hand slipped up underneath her shirt.

"Mm..Allison..I missed this. I really missed it."

"Maybe we should..go to the bedroom?"

"Lead the way." He got up and offered her his hand to help her up. Hand in hand, they walked down the hall together.

**The end.**

**

* * *

_A/N: I hope House didn't seem too OOC but if he did, oh well. I tried. Stay tuned for more steamy one-shots :) I have plans for our favorite couple muahahaha!_  
**


End file.
